


【锤基】如影线行

by guona



Series: Long Love Letters [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 《霓裳魅影》的au预警：喜欢包养妹子的洛基；暗恋弟弟的郁闷锤；迷奸
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Long Love Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147064
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《霓裳魅影》的au  
> 预警：喜欢包养妹子的洛基；暗恋弟弟的郁闷锤；迷奸

1

难得晴朗蔚蓝的天空飘着丝状的卷云，雀鸟停在屋顶用鸟喙梳理尾羽，这本应该是平静而美好的一天，直到一个巴掌忽然扇在索尔脸上。  
虽然他有挨巴掌的心理准备，但对方的手劲远超过他的想象。洛基是从哪里找到她的，花店？打字员？那似乎是上一个或上上一个，那么是牛奶厂？这就能够说明她为什么如此有力气。  
索尔的脸上一片热辣，恐怕要两三天才能消肿，但索尔无视这些，继续对她说：“我已经把洛基的意思传达给妳了。我希望妳今天就能够搬离这里，妳可以挑一件礼服带走，做为对妳的补偿。”  
他又吶吶说，“最好是十月的那一件，那件很适合妳。”  
甩了他一个巴掌的女子忿忿地瞪着他，她已经从最初的错愕不解到现在完全被愤怒与怨恨给填满，大部分是针对面前的这个人，而不是那个连分手都不愿意亲自跟她说而委由他人的男人。  
她掏出手帕用力擦自己那只甩出巴掌的手，然后将手帕扔在索尔面前，她露出毫不掩饰的嫌恶表情，“你放心，我会马上离开。”  
索尔低着头爬下楼梯回到自己卧房，他对着镜子照出自己开始泛红发肿的脸，他拧了毛巾试着敷了一阵，但效果并不明显，他索性放下毛巾，重新整理仪容，调好领带，理好袖子后，走出卧房，沿着楼梯下楼，走向他的弟弟此刻所在的房间。  
他的弟弟，洛基，正低着头专心做礼服的缝边，那是一件结婚礼服。不待索尔走近，洛基就抬头朝他微笑：  
“哥哥。”  
洛基奥丁森是一位专业裁缝师――现在人们是用“服装设计师”称呼他们这种人。洛基向来痛恨有人在他工作时进来打扰他，唯有他的兄长例外。  
“她走了。”索尔说，他走到洛基旁边坐下。替他的弟弟和情人分手，是索尔一向做惯的事。洛基神情没有变化，他并非不在乎，只是在乎的程度远不及他手中的那块布料，但当他发现索尔脸上的掌印时，绿瞳里瞬间燃起怒火，“她打你了？”  
在洛基要伸手摸他的脸时，索尔赶紧说这没什么，洛基的手停在半空，然后收了回去。  
“只是，”索尔停顿一下说：“她带走的不是十月那件，是八月的。”索尔偷觑弟弟的表情。一旦事情偏离他的想法，这个人就会不开心。  
洛基的脸色果然更沉了，索尔皱着眉安慰：“别不开心好吗？洛基。”  
索尔想再说些什么，脚步声与随之而来的叩门声打断了他。缝制室的门本就开着，工坊的员工忐忑地站在门边，语调紧张：“先生，殿下来了。”  
索尔问：“哪位殿下？”  
“是玛格莉特公主殿下。”  
“她没有预约。”洛基有丝不耐烦，他讨厌没有预约忽然造访工坊的客人。索尔朝门口微微点头，对方会意后随即退出离开。索尔把手放在洛基脖子，安抚地揉着弟弟的后颈，“她是女王的妹妹，她连见女王都不用预约。”  
见洛基已经逐渐收敛好情绪，索尔低头亲吻一下洛基的额头，“你快去吧，我就不去了。”平常索尔都会跟洛基一起接待那些地位尊贵的客人，但此刻的他实在不适合在公主面前露脸。  
洛基拧眉看着索尔脸颊的掌印，不情愿地起身，到门口时他停下来，转身对索尔说：“你可以帮我将那块蕾丝缝上礼服吗？哥哥。”  
索尔点头应允。  
如果是其他的贵人，碰上洛基心情不好，索尔绝对不会让洛基一个人去应对，但好在洛基是出了名的脾气古怪、自视甚高，玛格丽特公主也是出了名的脾气古怪、自视甚高，索尔反而放心，他走到洛基刚刚坐的位置坐下，检视洛基要他缝的那块蕾丝，蕾丝已经先用疏缝线缝在预备的位置，索尔不急着缝制蕾丝，他继续检查礼服的其他地方，手指停在洛基在他进门前正在处理的部分，他摸到缝边一处不明显的突起，那里是洛基偷偷缝进去的一个小布标，不用拆开确认，索尔也知道布标上绣着一行字：Never cursed.  
那是洛基的习惯，犹如祝福一般，洛基会在每件他设计、制作的结婚礼服藏进这一短句。  
公主订下礼服后，在晚餐前就离开了，将工坊的员工打发下班，索尔和洛基换了套衣服，离开他们的工坊兼住所，来到他们惯常用餐的餐厅。今天不只他们两人，还多了他们的朋友，布里西加曼伯爵夫人，她同时也是奥丁森工坊的投资人。  
“噢，可怜的小潘蜜拉，”席间她得知了洛基与情人分手的事情，她挪开嘴边的细烟，吐出一口云雾，“从你第一次遇到她至今，她胖了多少？二十磅？我早说过你该让她走，你早该在春天时就跟她分手了，不该让她一直等你，让她痴痴坐在那里等着你再度迷上她，等到身材都走样了。”  
她刻薄地笑了起来，“你还是坚持不结婚？不愿意结婚定下来？我有个远房侄女对你着迷得不得了。”  
“我只是一个区区的缝匠，何谈成家呢，况且我的兄长都尚未结婚，我怎么能够抢先他？”洛基一边虚应伯爵夫人，一边替她添酒，伯爵夫人对他的敷衍不以为意，端起酒杯递到嘴边轻抿，这时有人走到他们的桌子前，“夫人，晚安。”两位小姐先向布里西加曼伯爵夫人打招呼，她们羞怯又兴奋地看向洛基，年轻的脸庞闪着崇拜的光彩，“奥丁森先生，打扰了，”其中一位对洛基说：“我想说，我们一直盼望着有天能穿上奥丁森先生做的礼服，你的作品实在是太美了！”另一位接着她继续：“我们确实是这么想，我们愿意穿着你的礼服被埋葬。”  
“谢谢你们的欣赏，这是我的荣幸。”洛基保持有礼的微笑，“晚安，再会。”  
两位年轻小姐离开后，伯爵夫人尖锐地笑了一声，“你还真是区区的缝匠呢。”她用洛基方才自谦的话调侃他，“你可千万别为她们做衣服，不然被埋进土里就太浪费了。”洛基跟着讪笑起来，“洛基。”索尔轻斥了一声，“放松点，索尔，”伯爵夫人说，她用没拿烟的手捏了捏索尔手臂的肌肉，“你是怎么一边记账一边保持这么迷人的样子，告诉我，让我回去教教我的伯爵跟管家。”  
洛基替索尔说话：“别欺负我哥哥了，夫人。”  
随着晚餐结束，伯爵夫人同意挹注更多的资金给奥丁森工坊，让他们可以雇用更多优秀的缝工。等伯爵夫人的座车消失在他们眼中，洛基转头对他的兄长吐露苦水：  
“我觉得很累。”  
索尔将手放在弟弟的脖子后，“你需要休息一下，我们今晚离开伦敦，到老家住两天？”  
工作，分手，应酬，这些事情无不在消耗洛基的精神，索尔十分了解。  
洛基没有说话，半晌后才颔首，见弟弟答应，索尔说：“我得先回工坊做一些我们不在时的安排，你要和我一起吗？或者你要先出发？”  
“我先出发。”  
“好，你先过去，我会尽快赶到。”  
他低头用额头抵住洛基的额头。  
“路上小心。”

2

索尔是在凌晨时抵达他们位在科茨沃尔德的老家，洛基已经换上睡袍倚在沙发，啜着烈酒，在素描本上有一笔没一边的勾画着，湿气极重的木柴在壁炉里发出劈里啪啦的声响。  
“你来了。”洛基没有抬头。  
索尔弯腰给他的小弟一个贴面吻，“你怎么还没睡。”他看了一眼洛基露在毛毯外面的苍白足踝。他们并非出生成长于斯，他们的父亲奥丁富有野心，很早便离开乡下，到大城市谋求发展，只是会偶尔带着妻子、孩子回到当初出身的地方短暂休养，转换心境。索尔和洛基都很享受和喜欢这里的风景与乡村气氛。洛基换了个姿势，他把原本搁在沙发座面的双腿收了起来，从躺卧变成坐，腾出空位，“坐在这样，索尔。”  
索尔按照他的话坐下，“我还没换衣服。”  
“等会儿再去。”  
索尔一坐下来，洛基便枕着索尔的大腿再度躺下，甚至合起了眼睛。索尔没有出声，只是抬起手温柔轻捋弟弟的头。三十多岁的人了，却仍像个孩子一样，沉重的城市生活总使这个人感到疲惫，想要寻求慰藉。  
他们是没有血缘关系的兄弟，却比真正的手足更亲密。  
“我想母亲了。”  
洛基忽然出声。  
索尔的生母早逝，洛基的母亲是奥丁的第二任妻子。跟着母亲来到奥丁森家时，洛基才五岁，索尔非常喜欢这个伶俐可爱的新弟弟，洛基很快就适应了这个新家以及新的家人，将索尔当自己的亲哥哥一样撒娇敬爱，奈何好景不常，没多久后洛基母亲也撒手人寰了，工坊工作繁重，代替奥丁照养两个孩子的是奥丁工坊的员工弗利嘉。她发自内心地喜欢这两个男孩，愿意在忙碌的工作外抽出时间关怀照顾他们。  
弗利嘉的手艺普通，品味却是绝佳，她为奥丁的设计提供意见，陪同奥丁一起倾听、引导客人需求，俨然工坊的另一个主事者，来工坊订做衣服的越来越多，于内于外，奥丁都十分信任及依赖弗利嘉，后来弗利嘉也顺理成章成为奥丁的情人。  
洛基拉起索尔的手，带到自己嘴唇边，亲吻索尔手指上的宽款尾戒。那原本是弗利嘉的顶针戒指，她将它留给了索尔。  
洛基问索尔：“奥丁向弗利嘉求婚了几次？十次？还是二十次？”  
“洛基。”索尔摇头苦笑，语气无奈又纵容。  
洛基十五岁、索尔十七岁那年，弗利嘉终于答应了奥丁的求婚。索尔与洛基早将弗利嘉视作自己真正的母亲，索尔和他的继弟决定要亲手为弗利嘉做一件结婚礼服，那时他们兄弟偶尔会在工坊帮忙，但这是第一次从设计到裁缝全由他们自己来。  
无论出身贫贱或富贵，每个待嫁女孩都梦想有一件属于自己的完美礼服，关于结婚礼服总是围绕着许多迷信，新娘穿戴的装扮要有旧，要有新，要有借，要有蓝，要有蜘蛛，丝绸是幸福，珍珠是眼泪，头纱能驱赶邪灵，单身女性缝制婚纱会终身不得嫁，新娘自己动针则每一针都会成为婚后的伤心泪水。  
那是奥丁的第三次婚姻，即使是工坊已婚的缝工，都不敢替弗利嘉缝制婚服，认为是不详，会带来诅咒，没有人愿意动手，洛基与索尔只能完全由自己一针一线日夜不辍地缝出弗利嘉的结婚礼服。  
殊不知这件婚礼礼服，从此决定了奥丁森兄弟人生的位置。  
洛基素描本上的每一张设计稿都叫奥丁与弗利嘉惊艳不已，技术能够在经年累月日以继夜的练习下得到提升，天赋和品味却是与生俱来，奥丁选择了不是长子也不是亲生儿子的洛基继承他的工坊，洛基也不负所望，将工坊提高了好几个层级，成为名媛贵妇订制礼服的首选。  
索尔则跟随弗利嘉，成为了洛基的辅佐，替洛基处理那些他不擅长也不喜欢做的事，让洛基可以专心在服装设计，就像奥丁身边的弗利嘉那样。  
如今奥丁森工坊是伦敦最受欢迎的高级订制服工坊，他们为达官显要的夫人小姐做衣服，上流社会皆以衣橱里能有一件有House of Odinson商标、洛基奥丁森设计的衣服为荣。  
洛基不算年轻 ，但和其他成名的设计师比起来，年轻得过分， 同业的人会先惊讶于他的年轻，而后慑服于他的才华。但凡天才都有瑕疵，洛基愿意的时候，他可以风流倜傥，从容有礼，讨人喜爱，一旦固执起来，则百般挑剔，反复无常，因为是天才，他的偏执和疯狂总是能获得理解，因为长相英俊，偶尔的苛刻也会被原谅，客人们对他又爱、又惧，她们的男人们则无法理解为何会对一个缝工如此疯狂和喜爱，等在重大的晚会挽着妻子登场时的艳惊四座以及妻子脸上的自信神采，又会觉得花出去的重金值得了。而对索尔而言，这个人即便已是伦敦订制服界的翘楚，仍然是他敏感需要照顾和保护的幼弟。在奥丁与弗利嘉相继去世后，他们便是彼此唯一的家人。  
洛基再度改变姿势，他站起身，走了几步，到搁放酒瓶的桌子旁，拿起酒瓶给自己斟了半杯。索尔没有说话，他的目光追随着洛基，若有所思地看着洛基的穿著睡袍的背影在火光的投影下一幌一幌的。  
为了工坊顺利运作，为了让洛基无后顾之忧，索尔从一开始学习如何应对客户，学习左右逢源，学习帐务处理，学习管理员工，巨细靡遗，他自愿替洛基担负一切的繁文缛节，世俗杂事――  
比如替他和情人分手。  
洛基身边的情人来来去去，停留在洛基身边的时间有时甚至不及洛基手里的一把布尺。洛基经常在索尔想象不到的地方、场合遇到他的谬思，在洛基的眼中，她们是蒙尘的珍珠，她们会为他带来灵感。在获得他的青睐的同时，她们也会获得一件接一件为她们量身订做的华美衣服，宛若一场不可多得的美梦，然而灵感终有告竭的一日，她们原本风度翩翩的情人很快变得严苛冷酷，有的会自己从梦中清醒，主动离开，也有的一直撑到被请离开。  
洛基转过身对他的兄长说：“我想我应该会保持单身一阵子。”  
索尔愣了一下，回应说：“我觉得这样很好。”  
他向洛基要求也倒一杯酒给他，洛基笑了一下，照索尔说的他带着两杯酒回到索尔身边。  
翌日，有个客户的管家忽然要求结账，索尔只好提早先回伦敦。洛基站在车子旁，索尔摇下车窗，“外面冷，你快进屋吧。”他又补一句：“多休息几天，好好照顾自己。”洛基点头，索尔开走车子，看着后照镜的人影离他越来越远。  
两天后，洛基回到伦敦，他不是一个人，他带回了一位他在餐厅认识的女服务生，他的新的情人与谬思。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

03

洛基一回来马上拿出他新设计的衣服版型，让工坊裁制，并安排那个叫做伊诺拉的女孩住进他隔壁的房间，工坊的员工们习以为常，不惊不乍，索尔没有多说什么，只是将之前洛基请他帮忙缝制蕾丝的那件婚纱交还给洛基。  
“不愧是哥哥。”  
洛基满意地看着婚纱上已经完工、栩栩如生的蕾丝，这道工序还是交他的兄长，他最放心。奥丁让洛基继承工坊，却把家传的缝蕾丝手艺教给了索尔，那是能够将蕾丝面料与布料完美结合，呈现出蕾丝美丽且立体如生的风貌的绝技。  
接下来的日子，洛基以伊诺拉为模特儿设计出一件又一件美丽的衣服。伊诺拉与洛基先前的那些情人，她们有个共通点，和那些贵妇、千金小姐工坊的主要客人不同，她们擅长久站，能够站得足够久，能够不厌其烦地接受洛基一而再再而三的量身与修改，遵守洛基对衣服的种种严格规定。  
伊诺拉换上洛基最新为她设计的晚装，和洛基一起出席他与投资人的晚餐。抵达餐厅后，侍者为他们带位，伊诺拉挽着洛基的手落落大方的穿过大半个餐厅，坦然接受陌生人投注在她身上的眼光。  
要和他们一起用餐的另外两位已经先到了，索尔与布里西加曼伯爵夫人正在等着他们。伊诺拉难掩紧张与羞涩的向伯爵夫人打招呼。  
“叫我芙蕾娅，幸运女孩，别像这两兄弟那么见外。”伯爵夫人说，唇角勾起一抹弧度，“终于见到妳了，妳和我想象的一样美，洛基是在哪里找到妳这样的小可爱？”  
芙蕾娅饶富兴致的问，她向来洛基的“仙度瑞拉”感到好奇和有趣。她热衷在各行各业交朋友，也偏好到中产阶级喜欢的餐馆用餐，同时保留了上流人士对绯闻的爱好。  
在她看来，她们当然是仙度瑞拉了，她们自身大概也是这么认为。洛基既是她们的神仙教母，也是王子，他为她们打造华服，带领她们见识从未见过的世界，一件礼服的价格等同于她们好几年的年薪，却能比贵妇小姐们优先穿上展示它们，穿上它们就被施加魔法，举手投足间就变成另一种气质、另一种身分，感觉自己完美至极，实现了这辈子最不可能的美梦。  
“洛基和我是⋯⋯我在科茨沃尔德的一间餐厅当女侍，洛基刚好到餐厅来吃早餐，我们就相遇了。”伊诺拉害羞地说，芙蕾娅点头：“这样啊。”她调侃地看向洛基，洛基没有理她，自顾地切开盘中的鱼排，芙蕾娅捻熄手里的细烟，朝索尔看了一眼，索尔抿直嘴巴，面无表情。  
在上餐后酒的时候，洛基将邀请函递给布里西加曼伯爵夫人，那是奥丁森工坊作品发表会请柬，只邀请熟客参加。  
“请您务必赏光。”  
“当然，这是我的荣幸。”  
涂着艳红蔻丹的手接过邀请函，芙蕾娅微笑说。

随着发表会迫近，为了能在发表会中展现一定数量的日装与晚装，洛基经常彻夜做衣服或是画设计稿。索尔以为洛基终于难得早点就寝休息了，却在半夜时感到背后的轻微声响和人体温度，索尔转过身，发现是洛基侧躺在他旁边，他赶紧将被子拉到洛基身上。  
“洛基――”  
“我做恶梦了，哥哥。”洛基颤抖着眼皮，“我梦到奥丁了。”  
他的继弟只说了这一句，索尔便已了然，他把洛基揽进怀里，轻轻拍着那人的后背。决定要将工坊交由洛基后，奥丁对洛基赋予重望，要求严格，再加上他们童年时，奥丁由于忙于事业，常常给予两兄弟严厉冷酷的印象，每当洛基精神脆弱时，奥丁就会以一种可怕的形象出现在洛基的潜意识里，梦中的奥丁会残酷批评青年洛基的作品，会不断鞭策少年洛基精进手艺，会用冷漠残忍的眼神注视孩童的洛基。  
“那只是梦，弟弟。”  
索尔搂着他，低声安慰。此刻这个人不再是高高在上的订制服设计师，也不是三十岁的成年男人，只是一个做了恶梦就会立刻逃到哥哥床上索取安慰的小男孩。  
“父亲很信赖你，他认可你，所以才将工坊交给你。”  
“因为那是弗利嘉建议他这么做的！他信赖我、认可我的话，为什么不把他的技巧教给我！”  
洛基依然闭紧眼睛。听着弟弟的控诉，索尔没有并未再说什么，他知道这是洛基的心结，只有江海倒流、死者复活，才可得解。  
他任弟弟抓着他的胸口，直到对方渐渐平静下来，进入梦乡，相反地，索尔毫无睡意，他看着那个人近在呎尺的浓黑睫毛以及挺翘的鼻梁，即使他试着屏住呼吸，带着血橙与木质的古龙水味道仍在他鼻间萦绕不去。  
索尔小心抬起本来搭在洛基背上的手，又轻轻拉开洛基抓在衣襟的手指，然后轻手轻脚地移动下床，转头确认他的弟弟没有因为他这一连串的动作被弄醒。索尔走到门口，打开房门，走了出去，等他在其他房间的浴室解决完某种生理上的困扰后，回到房间，却发现床上的人不见了。  
他强迫自己不要慌张，保持镇定，展开寻找弟弟的行动，他放轻脚步走上洛基房间所在的楼层。在午夜静谧的走廊中，索尔听到从洛基隔壁的房间传出了洛基和别人窸窸窣窣的说话声，他压抑住内心翻滚的感情，伫在原处，无法动弹。

不久后，发表会如期举行，和他们预期的一样，收到邀请函的客人几乎都出席了。工坊员工全体出动，帮模特儿穿戴衣物、整理造型，明明被挤得水泄不通的后台，偏偏又得空出一条顺畅的通路，让已经出场绕过一圈的模特儿回来换上新的一套衣服，然后再度出场，所有人都恨不得能再多生出几双手脚。伊诺拉也是模特儿之一，许多服装都是因她而生、为她而做，由她来展示诠释，再好不过，也因此她今天至少换装、出场了三次以上。  
洛基站在出入口，一会儿盯着前台状况，察看模特儿的表现，观察客人们的每一个细微反应，一会儿又在后台焦虑走动，对每件出场作品一再检视，他拦住即将出场的模特儿，推开正在帮模特儿调整衣带的助手，上一秒“不是这样的，让开！”，下一秒又变成“为什么光伫着不帮忙！”，叫人无所适从，“洛基，”索尔过来拉住了他，“一切都很好，不用担心。”他捧着弟弟的脸，锁住那紧张又焦躁的眼神。  
洛基奇迹地沉静下来，发表会最后顺利结束，洛基偕着大多数的模特儿现身在前台，以自信又骄傲的姿态答谢莅临与会的客人们。  
索尔站在洛基的右后方，伊诺拉在另一边。索尔目不转睛地看着他的兄弟，看着他沐浴于众人欣赏又赞叹的目光下，何止是神仙教母或王子，世人们爱他的设计，也爱他的人，这个人理当是国王，是神明，理当光芒万丈，万人崇拜。  
而过去往后，他都会一直陪在这个人身边，跟随着这个人，如影，如线。

04

餐桌上布置着丰盛讲究的早餐，弗利嘉从小就教他们一个完美的早晨能缔造美好的一天。在洛基将盘子里最后一口培根送入嘴巴后，索尔适时把一颗剥好的蛋递到弟弟面前。吃完蛋，洛基又在自己的素描本画了几笔，一边啜着早餐茶，他搁下茶杯，没有马上再添茶，而是握住他的继兄的手，“我想到要怎么使用那块骨董蕾丝了。”  
“那块十七世纪由佚失的弗拉芒绕线缝纫机做的骨董蕾丝？”  
“是的，哥哥，你能帮我吗？”  
索尔任洛基的手指在自己尾戒上无意识地摩挲，他回应：“当然了。”  
洛基朝索尔微笑，收回手和眼神，继续在素描本上勾勒，抓下脑海里每一瞬间的灵感。  
“早安。”伊诺拉走进来，拉开椅子入座，她先倒了杯茶给自己，然后拿起面包篮的吐司，用抹刀刮起奶油“唰唰”抹在吐司表面，锵一声放下抹刀后，卡滋卡滋地咬起吐司。  
洛基从素描本中抬起眼睛，“妳不需要弄出这么大的动静，让我们对街的邻居都知道妳正在做什么。”  
“我连一句话都还没有说。”伊诺拉替自己申辩，洛基合起膝盖上的素描本，“妳现在说了。”他起身离座，头也不回走了出去。  
被丢下的伊诺拉满脸不解地看向唯一剩下的人，“他发怒了？只是因为这样？”  
索尔放下手中的茶杯，迅速安静用完自己的早餐，然后他告诉伊诺拉，他们从不在早餐时间说话，那是洛基释放和纪录灵感的重要时刻，不能受干扰。他建议伊诺拉如果不能改变用餐的动作，以后最好留在自己房间用早餐。  
伊诺拉觉得不可思议、不可理解，怎么会有人把重要工作放在早餐时刻进行，她刚才进来前看到他们正在谈话，又怎么说呢？  
早餐时的不愉快延续了一整天，洛基原本便是个挑剔的人，从工作细节到生活习惯都要求身边的人需符合他的规矩，在他的王国里，没有人会违抗他，即便他的兄长也是以他的感受为优先。  
伊诺拉带给洛基灵感上的刺激越来越少，洛基也对她越来越不耐烦，在用餐时不优雅地弄出噪音，试装时任意发表对布料的意见，这些都令洛基深深不悦，  
“洛基，洛基，你真是个无情的人。”  
在洛基与布里西加曼伯爵夫人两人单独的聚会中，芙蕾娅吐了一口烟圈到洛基脸上。洛基不至于将自己和情人的细节向旁人揭露，但芙蕾娅仍是能透过他的情绪与一些细微反应得知他的状况。  
她不禁感叹：“你哥哥太辛苦了。我真同情他。”她双眼直直盯着洛基的脸，“难道你真的？”  
对方脸上浮出困惑，“我真的？”  
“没什么。”芙蕾娅笑了一下，捻熄香烟。

又是一日工作的开始，洛基在大工作室检查即将完成的几件订制服，同时也安排今天的工作进程。先前伯爵夫人挹注的资金，使工坊能够招揽到更多优秀的裁缝师。法国佬来势汹汹，锋头日渐，洛基也不得不感到压力，严阵以待。洛基确认完胚衣，正要交代裁剪版样的事，一阵强烈的昏眩侵袭上他，“哥哥，扶我一把，我觉得不太舒服。”话一说完，他整个人马上要萎倒，索尔本来就离他不远，立刻跨步扶住洛基，“你怎么了，洛基？”索尔紧张地问，洛基掐着索尔手臂，勉力保持清醒，“带我回房间。”  
于是索尔搀着洛基离开工作室，一步步踩着楼梯回到他的卧房。索尔扶着洛基躺上床时，伊诺拉也跟着进入房间。  
索尔又问了一遍洛基哪里不舒服，洛基摇头说他不晓得，就是觉得困倦 “我想睡一会儿，帮我换衣服好吗？哥哥。”看着弟弟几乎难以保持清醒的模样，索尔点头，他让昏昏沉沉的洛基靠在他的身上，开始帮他脱除衣物，伊诺拉拿了睡衣过来，她想帮忙一起替洛基换衣服，手指才一碰上，索尔马上制止她，“我来就好。”  
从外套到衬衣，他逐一剥除洛基的衣物，替弟弟换上睡衣，迅速却不粗鲁，最后小心扶着洛基的头放在枕头上。洛基已经熟睡过去，索尔猜想可能洛基这阵子都在熬夜工作所致。索尔要求伊诺拉不要打扰洛基，把她带出房间。两人下楼回到工作室，索尔重新对员工们分配了今天的工作，直到员工都下班离开，晚餐时间都过了，洛基仍旧睡着，怎么样也叫不醒来。  
这太不对劲了，索尔着急起来，决定请医生过来看看。贝尔林医生是伯爵夫人芙蕾娅的朋友。医生先诊视洛基，听他的心音，翻看他的眼睛，打开他的嘴巴，接着要求到厨房察看，索尔带医生到了厨房，医生在厨房绕了一圈，拿起放蕈菇的篮子，翻了翻里头的蘑菇，问病人是不是吃过这些，伊诺拉也在，她点头说洛基昨晚工作到很晚，所以她做了一碗蘑菇汤给他。他们的三餐包含员工的午餐在内，索尔他们有特地雇人打理，但厨师准备完晚餐就下班了，若是想这以外的时间吃东西，就要请厨师预留或是自己动手。贝尔林医生从蕈菇篮里挑出一朵蘑菇，那和他们常吃的蘑菇几乎无异，一样的土黄色，一样形状的蕈伞，蕈折里却多了小小的褐斑，是毒菇的一种。  
“毒菇？！”  
“不用担心，这种蘑菇的毒性并不严重。”医生立刻安抚他们，“菇类中毒以肠胃型最常见，会呕吐腹泻，另外还有溶血型、神经型这模拟较严重的，这种毒菇的毒性属于精神型的，食用之后会出现幻觉、昏睡等状况，每个人体质不同，反应出来的症状也不一样，奥丁森先生算是幸运，只是进入了深度睡眠。”  
“我们需要做什么吗？”索尔拧眉问。  
贝尔林医生告诉他们无需过度忧虑，也不用特地做什么，只要等人醒来就好了，若是明早仍未醒来再找人或打电话通知他。送走医生后，索尔重新回到洛基房间，他安慰了伊诺拉两句，把人请出去，只留下自己和洛基。  
他搬了张椅子坐在弟弟的床旁边，将手搭在洛基额头确认体温正常，他专注凝视着洛基，洛基呼吸匀畅，真的就像是熟睡了一样。索尔弯腰在洛基额头上亲吻一口，拉起洛基的一只手握在手中，他的弟弟静静沉睡着，少了平时的傲气与尖锐，显得脆弱而无辜，漆黑的头发披散在白色的枕巾，长长的睫毛覆盖着眼睛，英挺如雕的鼻梁下薄唇紧闭，在索尔眼中这一幕宛如童话般美丽，他忍不住吻了吻洛基的手指和手背，又吻了手腕内侧，细细亲吻那些青色的脉管，松弛宽大的睡衣袖子往下滑落，露出了更大片的手臂肌肤，白皙光滑的肌理使他控制不住内心遐思，身随心动任手掌在那人流畅柔韧的手臂摩挲滑动。  
他们是裁缝师的儿子，从小他们便半是认真半是好玩的以彼此为量身练习的对象。身型尺寸的测量是制作服装的基本。他们轮流着用布尺帮对方丈量身材，将布尺贴合着身体，从头到脚，由上至下，按照顺序，脖中围、脖跟围、肩颈点间距、上胸围、下胸围、脖跟至胸围线长……膝盖围、小腿围、脚踝围，光是手臂就有臂长、上臂长、手腕围、肩袖围……每一个部位，每一寸厘，都巨细靡遗，他们必须熟练准备度与速度。  
那时他们还在成长，数字永远都在变化。不知何时起，黑发少年的身材轮廓与身体气味，对他有了不一样的、特别的意义和影响。  
索尔悄然站起，先往房门方向扫了一眼，然后掀起盖在洛基脚部的被子，轻托起对方的小腿，一边用余光偷觑那人的眼皮是否依然闭合，一边撩起宽松的裤管、拉掉袜子，他握着那截雪白小腿，将脸贴近，用嘴唇碰触，之后又转而亲吻裸足，从足踝沿着小腿肚一路蹭吻而上。

隔天早上洛基醒了，再三询问确认洛基身体没有大碍，彻夜守护弟弟的索尔终于放心下来，洛基反而因为睡饱而精神充足，想马上到楼下工作室开始作业，补上昨天的工作进度，索尔严词劝阻，最终仍是拗不过洛基，只能任由他去。

tbc


End file.
